Alex's Mission
by WI9
Summary: What happens when Alex is stuck at the "Royal and General Bank"? And what happens when Alex decides he wants to know a little more about Alan Blunt? I do NOT own Alex Rider.
1. Mission 1

**Hey everyone! this is just a random thing i started writing one day. I like it, but maybe that's because I'm a little to obsessed with Alan Blunt. :) Is he always so emotionless? Well, i just want to see how people react. If no one likes it I'll take it down. **

**Mission 1**

"Hey, Alex!" My best (Only) friend, Tom Harris, greeted. I rode my bike over to him.

"Hi, Tom." He was on his bike also.

"Ready for school?" He asked me this like it was some kind of suicide mission.

"How bad is it this time?" Tom frowned apologetically.

"Not better." I sighed. This was going to be a **_long_** day.

My name is Alex Rider. I am fourteen-years-old. I live with my American housekeeper, Jack Starbright, who is now my legal guardian. She didn't used to be. I used to be raised by my uncle, Ian Rider, before he was killed in a 'car accident.' He actually was killed by a (now deceased) assassin named Yassen Gregorovich, while working for MI6. Apparently, my uncle had been secretly training me to be a spy all my life for my parents died in a 'plane accident' when I was a few weeks old. MI6 had learned of this and blackmailed me into finishing Ian's mission. I succeeded and they used me six more times.

During my missions, I learned that my dad, John Rider had also worked for MI6, only to be killed in a plane explosion with my mother planned by my deranged (Now deceased) Godfather. I had been debriefed from my last mission and was now being sent to school like nothing had ever happened. At least I had seen my old friend Sabina before today. She had to go back to America though.

We pulled into the schoolyard. Instantly, I got glares and dirty looks from other kids. My strange weeklong disappearances had caused other kids to start rumors that I was a druggie, spoiled, possibly in therapy, and probably a lot more. I ignored them and locked up my bike.

Tom and I walked inside. Tom was the only person besides Sabina, Jack, and Tom's brother Jerry (Tom and Jerry…) that knew I was a spy. We got our stuff from our lockers and headed into the classroom. The teacher seemed surprised (And suspecting) to see me. By what she was writing on the board I could see I was **_way_** behind.

Tom looked at me concerned and passed me his notebook so I could catch up. I was impressed. Tom was **_actually_** listening while I was gone. The bell rang before I could read much. Which made it hard for me when the teacher decided she'd pass out a pop quiz. I'm pretty sure she did that because I was there. The teachers had their rumors too. I sweated through the test. (Although I'm sure I failed.)

Finally, the bell rang. Tom and I headed for our next class.

"What page was the homework on?" Tom asked. I looked at him confused.

"Page number. Tom, you were supposed to get a worksheet from the back of the room."

"Aw, man! You're kidding me! Be right back." I shook my head as Tom ran back into the classroom, getting yelled at for going to fast. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated. I had a text. I got my phone out and was about to look at when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Druggie! You're back!" I glared at the group of four boys in front of me. Andre Ashford was the most popular guy in school. I was about to walk around him when he stepped in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He saw the cell phone in my hand. "Are you making a drug deal?"

"Leave me alone, Andre." I tried to get around him again. He pushed me back. I stumbled backwards, but managed to keep my balance.

"Why? Are you **_actually_** going to class?"

"Hey! Leave him alone." I heard Tom approaching behind me. I suddenly noticed that a crowd had gathered. **_Great_**. I held Tom back.

"I'm not going to fight." Andre folded his arms.

"And I'm not moving." I walked forward. Andre tried to block me, but I dodged to the side at the last moment and ran forward, pulling Tom behind me. We made it into the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher glared at us, and we sat down.

"That was a close one," Tom whispered to me as the class started. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone.

_**Please, don't be them. Please, don't be them. Please, don't be them.**_

These words crowded my thoughts. I was **_un_**lucky. MI6 wanted me to come in again! The message said:

**_Alex, Please report to the Royal and General Bank after school. It's Urgent._**

I groaned. Tom looked at me in shock.

"Is it… **_them_**?" I nodded.

"Already!?" His whisper was louder this time, and I shushed him. He apologized. I put my cell phone away. I cussed in my head in three different languages. After two more boring classes it was time for lunch.

I stirred the liquid in my bowl. It was supposed to be… some kind of soup, but it didn't look edible. Tom was looking at me nervously. I could hear the whispers around me, and the small, short giggles. I ignored them.

"Hey, Drug Rider!" Andre hit me on the back of the head as he walked past. (Hmmm… Drug Rider. That was a new one.) I winced and ignored him.

"You okay?" Tom asked carefully.

"Fine," I answered sarcastically. I pushed my soup away and crossed my arms. I was furious with MI6. (Furious. That's a gross understatement.)

"They didn't even give you time to recover," Tom stated, guessing what I was thinking about. I shook my head.

"This is ridiculous." (Another understatement.) The rest of the day was terrible. I almost beat the h3ll out of Andre, but the teacher saw, and **_I_**got in trouble. I was glad when it was finally over. I quickly grabbed my bike.

"Why the hurry, Drug Rider? Got to get the best alley before the druggies claim it?" I ignored him and unlocked my bike. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten behind me.

"Answer, Druggie!" He shouted as he kicked me in the thigh. I yelped in pain. In defense, I back kicked Andre in the stomach. His eyes widened in surprise, and he crippled to the ground. I had learned karate at a young age. I quickly got on my bike before his **_posse_** could catch up to me and sped away. After about twenty minutes of painful biking, I finally arrived at the bank on Liverpool Street. The Royal and general Bank was actually a disguise for MI6 headquarters. I limped inside, trying my best not to show that I was hurt.

The secretary (After checking that I was alone) sent me to the sixteenth floor. I limped to office 1605 and knocked on the door. I was welcomed by a, "Come in." I recognized Mrs. (Tulip, her parents were **_keen_** gardeners) Jones's voice. She was head of the Special Operations Division of MI6, and was no longer married as I had learned. I opened the door.

"Hello, Alex." She greeted. I nodded. I looked to the Chief Executive of MI6. His name was Alan Blunt. He was the most emotionless, gray, **_cruel_** person I had ever met. In fact, I had never seen him smile once. As always, his faced showed no emotion.

"What did you call me in here for?" I asked coldly. Mrs. Jones answered.

"Don't worry, Alex. We don't need you for another mission." I sighed in relief, but then grew a confused expression.

"Then, why did you call me in?"

"You're in danger, Alex." Blunt spoke up. (And the danger in the last seven missions didn't count because?)

"Why?" I sat down in a chair.

"We have found numerous Scorpia agents hanging around where you usually do. We think they might be looking for you," Mrs. Jones spoke almost apologetically. **_Almost_**. I had dealt with Scorpia twice. The s stood for sabotage. The corp came from corruption. The i stood for intelligence. The a for assassination. The four main activities.

"They want revenge?" It was more of a statement.

"We're guessing." I let this sink in.

"That still doesn't tell me why I'm here." Blunt spoke up.

"For your protection, we want you to come by the Royal and General Bank after school, until it's safe to take you home in later hours." I was stunned.

"For how long!?"

"Until we can find out what they're up to," Mrs. Jones answered. This was not a pleasant idea for me. I hated MI6.

"So wait. After school I get to come here, do my homework, and sit until MI6 takes me home at like ten? You've got to be kidding me!"

"You are free to roam." I was surprised Blunt would allow that. I was about to protest again, when I thought of something. Think of what I could discover. I could find out more about MI6, the agents… I suddenly thought of something. I knew almost nothing about Alan Blunt. I once asked him a question and his reply was, **_"I don't discuss my personal life."_** Think of what I could find out about him! I decided that this would be my mission if I were stuck here. I'd find out all I could about this man. I nodded.

"Fine." They seemed kind of surprised that I agreed. (Well, at least Mrs. Jones did.)

"Come here right after school tomorrow." I nodded and headed out the door.


	2. Mission 2

**Hey Everybody! This is a pretty short chapter, so it will be one of the _rare_ occasions where I'll put two chapters up in a day. Enjoy!**

**Mission 2**

"Jack, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into the door. I dropped my backpack and limped into the kitchen.

"Hi, Alex! Oh, honey! What happened!?" I had forgot I was limping.

"Huh?"

"You're limping!"

"Oh, that." I sat down painfully. "Andre kicked me." She folded her arms, and shook her head.

"MI6 better be grateful, considering what they put you through." I smiled apologetically.

"MI6. Ya, about that…" She looked at me wide eye in disbelief.

"They're not sending you on another mission already are they!?" I shook my head. She sighed in relief.

"Then, what?"

"They said Scorpia might be looking for me, so the want me to come to the Royal and General Bank after school, so they can watch over me. Blunt said they'd take me home later when there weren't so many agents out searching." She hung her mouth open.

"You have go to be kidding me."

"That's what I said." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I got up to get it. I winced as I left the room. I opened the door. Tom was standing at the door. When he saw me, his face grew relief.

"Hey, Alex!"

"Hi, Tom. What's up?"

"Ug. I thought you had left already! So what's happening." He stepped in, and I closed the door.

"Come into the living room. I'll tell you everything." We went towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So… why are you limping?" Tom asked.

"Oh! Andre kicked me."

"B1tch." I smiled.

"Well, it turns out I'm not leaving." Tom looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yep. Assassins are looking for me, so they want me to come to the bank everyday after school to look over me." Tom laughed. I looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, but you said that with this pleasant little smile on your face like this normal. Which I guess for you it kind of is." I laughed.

"I'm just glad you're not leaving."

"Ya. Me too." Jack walked in.

"Hey, Tom!" Tom looked behind us.

"Hi, Jack!"

"Alex, do you have your homework done?" I had forgotten.

"Oh! Uh, no."

"Then get to it. Tom, I'm guessing you don't have yours done go do it." I laughed at him. I went out, grabbed my backpack, and came back to the couch. Tom seemed confused.

"I don't remember learning this." I looked at his paper and **_almost_** burst out laughing.

"Uh, Tom. That's the wrong worksheet."

"What! No!" I laughed.


	3. Mission 3

Here's the third chapter

**Mission 3**

I rode cautiously on my bike. Scorpia agents could be anywhere. I caught up with Tom, and we rode off to school. We pulled up into the schoolyard and locked our bikes.

"You going for a week, Drug Rider?" I turned around. I thought Andre would be standing there, but it was only some passing boys. They laughed and walked away. I shook my head. Tom and I walked into the building. I looked around carefully. No sign of Andre. Then, I suddenly remembered yesterday.

"Uh, Tom."

"Ya?" He asked grabbing things out of his locker.

"I suddenly remembered that Andre probably isn't going to be here." He looked at me suspicious.

"I kind of back kicked him yesterday." He shook his head and laughed.

"He deserved it." I laughed and we headed off to class. Half way through the class I thought of something.

"Hey, Tom?"

"Ya?" He asked with a yawn. Had he fallen asleep?

"Do you have a small pocket sized notebook that you don't use?" He nodded and pulled one from his maths book.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Okay kids. Pass in your homework from last night." Tom slowly hid his face behind his notebook. I laughed.

I rode with ease. For once I actually was happy to be heading to MI6 HQ. I had worked out a plan. First, I would finish my homework, (Just tonight's. I'd do they make-up work this weekend) then I would roam about the HQ to find where everything was, then I would start my **_mission_**. Although, how to complete my mission, I had not figured out, yet.

I pulled my bike up to the side of the building and locked it. I wore an annoyed face so it didn't look like I was up to anything. I walked inside. Mr. Crawley (Another agent) was waiting for me.

"Alex! So good to see you! Right this way." He motion to me to follow. I hesitated, then followed after. We boarded the elevator and started to who knows what floor. It happened to be a floor I had never been on before. It looked the same. A bunch of offices leading down the hallway. He led me to an office second to last of the end of the corridor.

"Here we go. We picked this room for you to finish any homework. Then, I believe Mr. Blunt said you could roam?" I nodded. I stepped in, and Crawley closed the door behind me. I sat down on the couch. That was the only thing in there. Not even a window. I pulled out my maths book and started. It didn't take me very long. It was a review from yesterday and I had caught on quick. I finished and put it back in my backpack. I put it on my shoulder and headed out the door.

Where should I start? My stomach growled. They had to have a kitchen, right? I headed down the corridor. I wondered why Blunt would trust me to just wander like this. Then, I remembered something. Multiple security cameras were probably watching me. I looked around. They were probably hidden. I walked into the elevator.

Which floor? I noticed the button for the eleventh floor. I smiled. Why not visit Smithers? Smithers was MI6's inventor and was fat and jolly. He was the only agent I actually liked. I pressed the button. The elevator hummed as it went to the floor. I realized it didn't jerk when it started. I could see where that would come in handy.

It finally got there, and I stepped out. I walked over to Smithers office and knocked.

"Come in." the voice was cheerful. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hello." He looked up from the wiry box on his desk. When he saw me a wide smile spread across his face.

"Alex, my boy! Come in! Come in! Have a seat! Door!" The door closed behind me. (Voice activated.) I sat on the couch.

"How's it been going, old chap? Heard you'd be coming by for a while." I nodded. He looked at me with a sort of confused/amused expression.

"You're okay with this?" I shrugged.

"Well, it gives me a chance to search around the HQ." He looked at me; obviously knowing that wasn't why I didn't mind being here. I smiled guiltily.

"And I was planning to find out all I could about Blunt." Realization crossed his face.

"Ah. I'd love to help you, but I could get fired if I told you anything."

"That's fine. I didn't expect you to tell me any-"

"But," He cut me off. "If you want to learn as much as you can, one: Don't let him know you're there, and two: Catch him when he's not in his office." I remembered the notebook I got from Tom. I pulled it out and a pencil from my backpack. So far I had put:

My Mission

on the top. I wrote what Smithers had told me down.

"Thanks!"

"Wow. You got a notebook and everything. You planning to write down any little detail?" Smithers asked sarcastically.

"Yep." He laughed. I stood up, and my stomach growled again.

"Uh. Could you help me with one more thing?"

"Kitchen's on the second floor." I smiled.

"Thanks." I headed out of the office. At least the didn't have cameras in the offices. I got back into the elevator. I pressed the button for the second floor and headed off. The doors opened. This floor was a large kitchen with a few tables. Crawley was there, talking to someone. He noticed me as I walked in.

"Alex! Things going well?" I nodded. My stomach growled.

"I'm guessing you're hungry." I smiled.

"Help yourself. Its open fridge." I didn't respond to the poor joke.

"Thanks." I opened the fridge door. There was a ton of food! There was turkey, pizza, stuff to make sandwiches, coke, Mt. Dew, three bottles of champagne. Wine. That reminded me of something.

I grabbed a paper plate from the counter and a few pieces of pizza. I decided to eat it cold so I went and sat down at one of the tables. I pulled out the notebook and hid it as I wrote down:

Drinks wine

I had seen him drink wine a long time ago. I decided to write down everything I **_did_** know about Alan Blunt. It didn't take me long. I put it away and finished my pizza. I threw away the plate. Where to go now?

"Hey, Alex." Mr. Crawley walked over to me. "If you're looking for something interesting, there's a bunch of different training rooms in the basement."

"I thought MI6 sent their agents to the SAS to be trained."

"It's basically to keep in shape."

"Okay. Thanks." I headed into the elevator. I pressed the button for the basement, and the elevator took of. The doors finally opened, and I stepped out. I was on some kind of platform. I walked over and looked over the railing. There was a Gym below me. I noticed the platform went around the room and led to a door on the far side. I walked over and went through the door. I walked over into what seemed to be a control room and headed down the stairs. There was something on the far wall. The wall was sticking out and there was a green glowing outline of a person. What was this for? I heard a door open behind me. A man with a towel draped around his neck walked in.

"Are you Alex Rider?" I nodded.

"I thought so. I saw you walk in. The name's Wyatt." He held out and hand, and I shook it.

"What's this for?" I pointed to the strange outline. He walked over and lashed out with his foot. He hit the outline in the stomach. A yellow footprint appeared and the outline flashed yellow as well. I heard a sound like that horn you hear at basket ball games and looked up. A digital screen showed the words: Knock Out.

"Cool." I was impressed. I had never seen anything like this. He nodded.

"I have to get back to the Gym. It was nice to finally meet you, Alex." I waved and headed back up the stairs. I headed past the control room and through another door. My ears instantly began ringing at the continuous bangs of gunfire. I looked over the railing. There were four human shaped targets. Not wanting to go deaf I headed back into the other room. How did I not hear that? The rooms must have been soundproof. I walked back to the elevator. I was about to press the button to open the doors, when they opened. Crawley was standing there.

"Ah. Alex. We can take you home now?" I looked at my watch. It was ten o'clock. I nodded and headed into the elevator.

MI6 took me home a way I didn't even know existed.

'Hey, Crawley?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"What happens on the weekends?" He looked at me.

"We're still discussing it. We finally got there. I stepped inside the house.

"Jack, I'm home."

"Living room!" I walked into the living room. Jack was on the couch watching some kind of cooking show.

"Hey, Alex! How'd it go?"

"Pretty good. Did you know they had their own Gym?"

"Nope. Did you get your homework done?" I rolled my eyes.

"All done."

"Make-up work?" I looked at her.

"I'll do that on the weekend." She rolled her eyes. I yawned.

"I'm going to bed."

"Night, Alex." I headed upstairs to my room. I took out my notebook. **_"One: Don't let him know you're there, and two: Catch him when he's _not** **_in his office."_** I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

**Okay so not a lot of Blunt in this one, but there will be soon!  
PLEASE review!**


	4. Mission 4

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter! And please REVIEW! Seriously, not even a tenth of you are reviewing, and that's _not_ an exaggeration. SO REVIEW LIKE YOU NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE!**

**Mission 4**

I sat with my head on my desk. Why did that have to review things **_so _**many times? Tom was asleep. Finally, the bell rang. We headed out of the classroom. I was turning away from my locker, when I found my way blocked. Andre stood in front of me. He looked **_furious_**. His skin was pale, and he was standing awkwardly.

"Hello, Drug Rider." The words were cold. He pushed me against my locker. I yelped as my spine was hit in multiple places. Andre quickly grabbed the locker door and crushed it against me. I struggled to get it off.

"Ow!" I heard someone (It sounded like Andre) say. Andre suddenly stopped pushing the door. I heard the sound of Tom yelping. I realized what had happened. Tom had kicked Andre, and Andre knocked him to the ground. That set me off. I pushed Andre to the ground. He quickly regained his footing and punched me in the cheek. I lost my footing and fell backwards. In reaction I lashed out with my foot and kicked Andre in the forehead. I got up and helped Tom up as well.

"What's happening here!?" I heard my maths teacher shout. (Uh-ho) She saw Tom and I standing above the motionless Andre.

"Alex Rider! Tom Harris! Principle's Office! Now!"

"But-" I grabbed Tom's wrist. He looked at me, and I shook my head. He sighed, and we headed to the principle's office.

I cussed under my breath. I was riding my bike to MI6 HQ. I had gotten ten days **_out_** of school suspension for **_starting_** an assault. (Ya. Sure. **_I _**started it!?) I cussed again. Poor Tom. He hadn't got it as bad as me, (Week of ALC) but I was angry that he had to get caught up in it.

I locked my bike up and checked my cheek in a parked car's mirror. I had a large bruise on my cheekbone. I sighed and walked inside. The secretary checked that I was alone then sent me to the sixteenth floor. (Wait. Sixteenth?)

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"Mr. Blunt would like to talk to you." (Aw, man!) I cussed under my breath and got in the elevator. It finally stopped, and I walked down the corridor to office 1605. I hesitated and knocked.

"Come in." I recognized Mrs. Jones voice, but it sounded confused. (Maybe she'll believe me.) I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" Blunt stood up.

"Would you mind explaining what happened today?" Ug. I sighed. (Let's try this again.)

"I didn't start the fight. In fact I didn't even want to fight!" Mrs. Jones seemed relieved. Blunt sat back down and folded his hands together on his desk.

"Go on." I explained what had happened for the last few days, and then the fight, for some reason skipping that it was all **_MI6's_** fault.

_**Please, believe me.**_

Blunt studied me for a moment. He nodded. (Phew!)

"We believe you, Alex," Mrs. Jones assured.

"The principle didn't."

"We know," Blunt stated emotionlessly. He seemed to make some kind of calculation.

"I'm sorry we can't help you, but I want you to stay at the Royal and General during your suspension." I nodded. I was secretly excited by this. I had guessed that Blunt only left his office during the day when I wasn't here. Now, I could catch him **_out_** of his office.

I had searched around after my homework as yesterday. There was nothing else really to do. Just a bunch of offices. I noticed a door on one of the floors. There was a sign that said:

**Authorized Personnel Only**

I was going to go in, but decided against it. Finally, it was time to go home.

I entered my house. I walked into the kitchen. Jack was waiting for me. She looked confused and disappointed. She was about to say something, but I stopped her.

"I didn't start the fight." I explained my story (**_Again_**.) She believed me.

"So what now?"

"Blunt wants me to go to the **_bank_** during my suspension." She nodded. I headed up to my room and laid on my bed. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

**Stupid Andre! Well at least I got school out of the way (Now only if I could do that in real life. ug.) Yea so there will be more of Blunt in later chapters. Don't worry, we're getting to him!**


	5. Mission 5A

**Sorry it took me so long! Here's _half_ of the next chapter!**

**Mission 5**

MI6 picked me up at five! Ug. When we got there I instantly went to the kitchen for a (Well caffinated) soda. Then, I went to my floor to finish my make-up work. I was half done when my stomach growled. I looked at my watch. It was noon. I groaned. I walked out, and into the elevator. I pressed the button for the second floor.

The elevator finally got there. I stepped out and froze. Luck was favoring me today. Alan Blunt was sitting at one of the tables along with Mrs. Jones, Smithers, Mr. Crawley, and three other people I didn't know. Smithers noticed me first. He looked at Blunt and then back to me. He smiled when he realized my luck. He winked. I gave a quick smile back.

"Hello, Alex." Mrs. Jones had noticed me. This made everyone else notice me too. (Including Blunt.) Oh well, he may know I'm here, but maybe I find out a few tiny details about him. I walked over.

"Hello." I noticed the spaghetti in a bowl in the middle of the table. My stomach growled. Mrs. Jones smiled.

"You may have some."

"Thanks!" I said as I grabbed a bowl for myself. I sat down and looked at Blunt. He was writing notes on something. I quickly noticed that he was right handed. I slid my notebook out and noted this under the table.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked, mostly wanting Blunt to join the conversation.

"It's skipping from subject to subject," Smithers answered. "Mrs. Jones is gossiping about your **_'bsterd of a principle.'_**" He made it clear that's specifically what she said about him. I looked at her surprised. She smiled guiltily, her face turning red.

"Sorry. Bad habits." Blunt looked up. Something flashed across his face, but disappeared as quickly as it came. Was it… humor? He continued with his notes.

"Why exactly was this kid bullying you, Alex?" Crawley asked. I hesitated. It was MI6's fault, but for once I didn't want revenge.

"He's just… a jerk. He bullies a lot of people." Crawley nodded. I looked at Blunt again. He was obviously listening, but I had never seen him this quiet before. Mrs. Jones started a different conversation.

"Can you tell me just one little thing about Blunt?" I whispered to Smithers. Smithers looked at Blunt. He hadn't heard.

"That depends. What's the question?"

"I asked him this a long time ago, and he said that he **_'didn't discuss _**his**_ personal life._**" Smithers smirked.

"What's the question?"

"Is Blunt married?" He looked at me like this was an easy question.

"No. He's not." I wrote this down.

"Thanks." I looked at Smithers. He was looking at me like my question brought up something that he **_really_** wanted to tell me.

"What do you know?" He shook his head.

"I'm, sorry, Alex. He'd kill me." I sighed. Oh well, just something else I'll have to learn on my own.

"Will you tell me if I figure it out?" Smithers nodded. I looked back at Blunt. He seemed completely preoccupied by what Mrs. Jones was saying. I grabbed a soda and quickly finished it. I sighed. I headed back to my floor to finish my make-up work. This took me to the end of the day. I was glad to get home. My head hurt. I went to my room and quickly fell asleep.

**I know what _some_ of you are thinking: _Wait, Blunt's married, right?_ He might be, I'm not entirely sure, but use your imagination and pretend he's _not_, kay? Thx! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Mission 5B

**Hey, Everyone! Here's the rest of Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

***

MI6 woke me up at five again and we headed off. We got there and I quickly got a soda. (Was this going to become a routine?) I just sat down. Amazingly I had finished my make-up work yesterday. What to do today? I quickly thought of something. I went to the elevator. I was about to press the button for the basement, when I noticed a button for a floor I hadn't searched before. I pressed the button. Nothing happened. I suddenly noticed a keyhole beside the button. What was **_so_** important that you needed to lock a floor? I pressed the button for the basement. It finally got there. I headed for the second room. I walked past the control room and down the stairs. I walked up to the outline. I lashed out. A yellow footmark appeared and the outline flashed yellow. I looked up at the beeping sign. Knock out.

Suddenly, I thought of something. I reenacted what had happened and kicked the outline in the head. The footmark appeared, and the outline flashed yellow. Knock out. Well, at least I didn't harm Andre **_that_** bad.

"Hey, Alex!" I looked up. Smithers was standing in the control room.

"Hi, Smithers! Did you invent this?"

"Yep." I headed up the stairs and into the control room.

"It's really cool."

"Thanks. It comes in handy." I noticed a keyhole for the machine. I suddenly devised a plan in my head.

"Hey, Smithers. Do you have the key to this?" He shook his head.

"We don't usually turn this off, but Blunt has all the keys." My plan had worked. So Blunt had the keys.

"Just wondering."

"Well, I have to get back to my office, see you, old chap."

"Bye." (And thanks) I waited till Smithers was gone and then headed for the elevator. I hesitated, and then pressed the button for the sixteenth floor. I worked out a plan in my head. It finally, got there. I walked down the corridor to office 1605. I hesitated and knocked. There was no answer, so I opened the door. Blunt was sitting at his desk reading something. When he looked up, he (for once) showed emotion. Total confusion.

"Hello, Alex," He greeted suspiciously. Was that the first time he ever greeted me?

"Hello." I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"Do you need something?"

"Just… wondering what you're doing. I'm sort of bored." He was more suspicious now.

"Okay." He continued what he was doing. I walked over behind him. He tensed, obviously not liking people in his blind spot. I looked at his desk. There were three drawers on each side. Which one would the keys be in? I would have to wait till he was out of his office to look. But how would I get past the security cameras? I looked at Blunt. This would take some thinking, but perhaps I could learn a few things about him while I was here. I looked around the room. To bad that Blunt didn't have **_anything_** that represented his personal life.

Suddenly, there was a small vibrating sound. Blunt pulled something out of his pocket. A cell phone. He read something, and then stood up.

"I have to go somewhere. If you're planning on staying in here for some reason, don't touch **_anything_**." I nodded, and Blunt headed out of the office. I waited a few seconds, then began going through the drawers. The third drawer on the right side had a ring of keys. I closed the drawer and stood up. I couldn't just take them; Blunt would know I was the one that took them. I would have to find a way to shut off the security for a few seconds. I walked out of the office. I got on the elevator. I went to press a floor, but accidentally pressed the wrong one. **_Great_**. I thought.

I landed on the floor with the Authorized Personnel Only sign. Crawley was standing there.

"Alex? You shouldn't be on this floor."

"Sorry. I pressed the wrong button." He nodded and started walking towards the room. I noticed a small movement in the corner of my eye. There was a security camera, but this one wasn't hidden. It seemed to follow movement.

"What exactly is this floor?" I asked before Crawley could open the door.

"It's security control," he answered, looking kind of confused.

"Just wondering," I said as I pressed the button for the second floor. I had quickly worked out a plan in my head.

***

I was laying on my bed. There was just one more thing I had to work out. I suddenly thought of something. I headed downstairs.

"Hey, Jack?" I asked as I found her in the living room.

"Ya?" She was watching some kind of game show.

"Where's the news paper? I want to read the comics." She grabbed a pack of papers beside her and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I grabbed the comics' page and turned it into a paper airplane. I stuffed it into my backpack. I had worked out everything. If I got caught who knows what MI6 would do to me? This would be one of the biggest risks I had ever taken.

**There you are. Now I've got an assignment for you. Would you PLEASE review and tell me _specifically_ WHY you like this story? Thx!**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey, everyone! Just to let you know this my own trilogy _so_ here's the epilogue!**

**Epilogue**

A small vibrating sound woke me up. I turned over in my bed. My cell phone was vibrating. I looked at the clock. One A.M. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alex! How's it going."

"Hi, Tom. I was sleeping."

"Sorry, but I couldn't get a hold of you!"

"What do you want?"

"Things have gotten a lot worse!" I sat up.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Andre. He's telling everybody that **_you _**were trying to sell him drugs-"

"What!?" I cut him off. I was furious.

"Wait. You didn't let me finish. Then, he told everyone that he said no, which I'm pretty sure he does drugs anyway, and said you tried to beat him up because of it!" I didn't say anything. Something was spinning through my head that made my stomach sick.

"Alex?"

"Was that his story to the principle?" Tom didn't respond. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Oh! And I heard a rumor that the principle was going to come to your house tomorrow at eight." Eight? Uh-ho.

"Thanks, Tom."

"Night."

"Bye." I closed the phone and sat back. I was furious with MI6 once again, but I needed sleep for tomorrow's **_plan_**. I shut my eyes and fell back asleep.

This Story Continues In

_**Alex's Mission Impossible**_

**Yes, you have to wait for me to post a different story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
